Destelleo
by Makie Karin
Summary: Las nubes se estana apoderando del cielo, el azabache ve eso por la ventana, no se da cuenta que es una tormenta ecletrica, no se da cuenta o no le importa que es su cumpleaños. Esto es mi regalo para Kanda Yuu. Feliz cumple.


¡6 de Junio!, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito, Kanda Yuu, y por eso le hice una muy bonita historia en honor a su cumple.

Desclaimer: Estos personaje no son míos, son de la activa y nunca vaga –se nota el sarcasmo en estas palabras- Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

_Destello._

* * *

Las nubes tapaban todo el cielo nocturno, estas nubes eran de un color grisáceo y poco a poco tomaron poder absoluto en el cielo. El muchacho veía por la ventana como las nubes tapaban toda rastro del cielo, a el le gustaba la lluvia, le parecía algo que, según el, no era fea.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto, después de todo que el era huérfano y eso de tener un cuarto para el solo, era imposible en ese lugar, al darse vuelta para ver a aquel chico que abría la puerta, vio a ese chico de cabello negro, sonriendo como siempre, con algo entre las manos, a el no le importo que estaba agarrando así que su vista volvió a la ventana, sin ningún saludo, ni…nada, ya que el no hablaba mucho, eso era común.

Sin embargo, el chico que acababa de entrar, no era de las personas que si no le hablas ellos no te hablan, no, si fuera así entonces no hubiera podido hablar con el azabache, la cuestión es que una ves que entro, fue donde el japonés y como el parecía estar tan interesado en las nubes que tapaban el cielo, el pelinegro, dirigió la mirada hacia donde el azabache estaba viendo.

-Va a llover –hablo el chico viendo la ventana.

Y aunque el muchacho intento romper el hielo, el otro seguía viendo la ventana sin decir nada, el chico hiso un puchero infantil al ver que el otro no le hacia caso, entonces bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, en donde el agarraba algo y volvió a ver a su amigo.

-Yuu, sabes que día es hoy –y por fin atrajo la mirada del azabache.

-Tsk, Viernes –y su noto era cortante aunque el solo fuera un niño.

-No, –se quejo– hoy es tu cumpleaños Yuu.

Kanda solo le vio con esos ojos de color azul, aquellos que te podían hacer que tu temblaras, pero su mirada volvió a estar fija a la ventana, diciendo su monosílabo preferido, un simple y cortante "Tsk". El chico pareció estar enojado, por la actitud del japonés, pero se limito a quedarse callado por unos minuto, solo se quedo viendo a su compañero, el cual parecía estar aun interesado en la ventana.

-¿Te gusta lluvia?– acabo por decir el pelinegro.

Nuevamente el japonés no respondió y el otro muchacho de cabello negro se enojo, por tal comportamiento.

-Eres un malhumorado.

-Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo –amenazo el azabache.

-Malhumorado, pesimista.

Aunque ellos dos eran compañeros de cuarto y se llevaban medianamente bien, las peleas existían entre los dos, aunque esas peleas han ido disminuyendo, tanto de frecuencia como de violencia, ya no se quedaban en la enfermería como antes.

Pero antes que los actos violentos fueran hechos, por la ventana se pudo ver una luz muy brillante, sin saber de donde vino esa luz, los dos chicos dirigieron su intención a la ventana, de pronto se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte, cuando pudieron escuchar ese sonido, los dos chicos se quedaron donde estaban, en otras palabras, ellos se quedaron en un estado cercano al shock.

El azabache después que paso el estruendo y que pudo hacer que el miedo que sentía, no se notara en su expresión o en sus acciones, vio al otro chico el cual este no había salido del shock, también pudo notar que el estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

No importo que el azabache le estuviera hablando, el pelinegro seguía estando en el estado de shock, el japonés solo le vio por momentos para saber que había pasado, que no entendía muy bien la razón que se ponga así, hasta que el mismo estruendo de hace rato se volvió a escuchar y ahí se dio cuenta, que la razón por el estado del chico se debía al miedo que este sentía al escuchar esos estruendos.

Pasaron unos minutos, escuchando los estruendos y el pelinegro seguía en ese estado, ya hastiado que el otro no reaccionara, el azabache estaba sentado en una silla pensando en que debería hacer para que este reaccionara y se le ocurrió que, tal ves pudiera reaccionar si lo golpeaba y la misma idea de hacerlo le gustaba, pero cuando ya estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, se escucho otro estruendo y nuevamente, el japonés salto un poco del susto, luego maldijo a esos maldito ruidos por hacerlo asustar, pero estaba ves el trueno –según lo que entendió el japonés– pareció enojarse, ya que cuando acabo el ruido todas la luces se apagaron.

Estando en la oscuridad absoluta, con un chico que se quedo en shock y para colmo con esos malditos ruidos que lo asustaban, era un asco, sin saber que hacer, el azabache, decidió solo quedarse en la silla y volver a hablar o insultar, al chico para ver si este reaccionaba.

-Eh maldito deja de tus estupideces.

No funciono, siguió estando ahí petrificado.

-¿Qué llevas entre las manos?

Ahí se dio cuenta, oh joder ese imbécil lo había engañado. Se dio cuenta que en la cara del pelinegro se dibujo una sonrisa, lo cual significaba que el no estaba petrificado, no, solo estaba actuando, ese maldito había leído un libro en donde le enseñaban a actuar y lo aprendió muy bien.

El azabache frunció el ceño al verlo sonreír, pero el pelinegro seguía estando así actuando que seguía en el estado de shock, se paro, ya sabiendo que este lo había engañado, se acerco donde el estaba y le dio un cocacho en la cabeza, rápidamente el pelinegro dejo de actuar que estaba en shock y se toco la cabeza, ya que ahí lo había golpeado.

-Ay, eso duele Yuu, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que tu, idiota, reacciones, ¿Por qué coño estabas actuando así?

-Es que, yo quería que te des cuenta como es que me siento, cuando tu no me respondes.

-Idiota.

El pelinegro, antes que pudiera decirle que el no era un idiota, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y aunque el fingió estar en estado de shock, si le dio miedo el sonido que escucho y si, el se había quedado, de verdad, en estado de shock, hasta que pensó que si seguía así le podía dar un lección al japonés.

-Yuu, ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro?

-Esos malditos tipos que hacen los ruidos pagaron la luz.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-Yo que se, pregúntales a esos desgraciados.

El pelinegro vio por la ventana, intentando encontrar a los tipos que hacían esos ruidos, no falta decir que ese intento fue vano, ya que no son tipos los que hacen los ruidos, pero bueno, la cuestión es que al no encontrarlos, quiso gritar por la ventana para saber si los escuchaban, pero antes que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca alguien, abrió la puerta.

La mujer con varias arrugas y con ojos cansados, llevaba en mano una vela y fue a ver a todos los niños ya que tal ves se hayan asustado por el apagón repentino, por eso, la mujer se encontró en el cuarto de los dos chicos.

-¿Por qué no están en cama a esta hora? –sus ojos se fijaron en el pelinegro– Alma te dije que te fueras directo a la cama –la vos de la mujer era cansada.

-Lo siento, es que yo… solo quería darle el regalo a Yuu.

-Bueno, espero que ya le hayas dado, ahora a la cama.

El pelinegro hiso un mueca de disgusto, no le pudo entregar nada, ya que en un principio el azabache no quería hablar, casi pelearon y esos tipos que hacían esos ruidos tan feos, hicieron que el regalo se fuera al olvido, sin embargo no quiso decirle a la niñera que no le entrego el regalo al azabache, ya sabia que la niñera no le escucharía y que de igual forma le mandaría a la cama, así que solo se fue a la cama y se recostó en esa misma.

Sus ojos de la mujer, ahora fueron dirigidas hacia el otro niño, el cual le vía a la mujer cruzando los brazos, sus ojos le decían que se alejara, pero la mujer, ya acostumbrada con la actitud del muchacho, marco al niño llevándole hasta la cama, el chico intento hacer que la mujer la soltara, pero no lo logro, acabando en la cama.

Una ves que los niños ya estaban en la cama, la mujer puso la vela en la mesita de noche que estaba en el cuarto, entre las dos camas, luego se fue por la puerta diciendo un acostumbrado:

-Buenas noches, sueñen con los angelitos.

Tal ves fue mala suerte, tal ves eso paso en los demás cuartos, quien sabe, pero una ves que la niñera cerro la puerta, hiso un pequeño viendo, llegando por mala suerte hacia la vela, logrando así que esa misma se apagara. La oscuridad reino en le cuarto, al mismo ritmo que el silencio venia, estaba oscuro y sin ningún ruido, en un principio era así, pero luego volvieron a haber esos ruidos tan feos que venían de afuera, haciendo que ambos chicos les costara dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal ves una, tal ves dos horas que ellos estaban en la cama sin poder dormir. El pelinegro estaba realmente asustado, tanto así que utilizo a su almohada como peluche, el cual era abrazo con tanta fuerza cuando se escuchaba algún trueno. Mientras que el otro estaba entre enojado y asustado, enojado con esos malditos que hacían los ruidos y asustado por esos ruidos.

-Yuu, ¿Estas despierto? –susurro el pelinegro ya que no estaba seguro si el otro estaba despierto.

-Si

-¿Puedes dormir?

No quiso responder, no quería admitir que no podía dormir por el miedo que le provocaban esos malditos truenos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El silencio siguió…

El niño se paro de la cama y con almohada en mano se acerco hacia la cama del azabache, estaba un poco temblando ya que afuera se escuchaba los truenos.

-¿Puedo?

Tal ves se deba que el estaba cansado, o tal ves se deba a que el tenia miedo o que simplemente el azabache ya lo estaba viendo como un amigo, quien sabe, la cuestión es que no, no le respondió, pero el recorrió al lado derecho de la cama, dándole un espacio para que este se metiera en esa misma.

Sonrío, una sonrisa de la mas grande nunca antes vista por el azabache, felizmente se echo en la cama poniendo su almohada en la parte superior de la cama, para poder poner la cabeza en ella, pero como no se podía dormir de inmediato, decidió hablar un poco con el japonés.

-Yuu mañana te voy a dar tu regalo.

-No lo quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no.

-Eres un gruñón.

-Cállate, quiero dormir.

El silencio duro unos minutos, pero como el pelinegro no podía dormir, volvió a hablar.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que te iba a regalar?

-No.

-¿No te da curiosidad?

-No.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar el cuarto, lo mas raro fue que el que rompió el hielo, estaba ves, fue el mismísimo azabache.

-¿Qué me ibas a dar?

Sus ojos de pelinegro se dirigieron al azabache.

-Pues mayonesa

-¿Mayonesa?

-Si, es deliciosa.

Sonrío, no, no sonrío el pelinegro…

* * *

¿Fue tierna?, si es así logre mi objetivo, pero no es así… creo que deberían leerlo de nuevo, bueno, de cualquier forma, este es mi regalo para mi personaje favorito de este gran anime/manga, como ya dije antes.

Si les gusto haber si me dejan un reviews, ya que yo creo que esta historia es bonito, …lo es ¿Verdad?, bueno, bueno, sin mas que decirles a todas aquellas personas que están acabando de leer esto, les quiero decir que, ojala que les haya gustado, tanto o mas como a mi. Bueno creo que ya es hora de despedirme, pero sin antes decir: "Feliz cumpleaños Kanda Yuu".

Bueno ahora si me despido. Adiós mis queridos lectores, hasta mi próxima historia.


End file.
